Amazing Awesome RandomCrap Oneshot Collection!
by ArthurIsAwesome
Summary: Oneshot collection, mainly UsUk with FranCan, SpainxRomano, maybe AustriaxHungary. Full details inside. Rated T just in case later chapters call for it.


**Author's Note: **_Oh hell FanFiction members, how have you been? I guess I'll get down to business. If you're been reading my story "Under Arrest" I can kindly advise you to stop. I mean, I know we're only two chapters in, but I lost all my muse for it. I had no idea how I was going to end it so thats that. _

_As for this! _

_I've decided I'm just going to write a bunch of collective one-shots until I can think of a good plot to write about. So, these will be a bunch of different couple's but mainly UsUk because they are the only ones I feel comfortable with. Next I'm going to try a FrancexCanada and then maybe an AustriaxHungary. There won't be any sexin' just cuz I don't really think I can bring myself to write that stuff and that if I do Fiery will kill me. Or something equally as horrible. So, here's the first one-shot!_

By the way, I wrote this in like... 30 minutes so it's total crap. But oh well!

_**Random Crap Story One: The Proposal**_

Alfred looked up into the nighttime sky, feeling the soft wind caress his face, his hair blowing slightly to his right. He inhaled, closing his eyes, wishing that it could be like this forever. Calm, peaceful, relaxing. '_What's gotten into ya, Al?_' the American thought to himself, smirking. '_You're turning into an old man. How old am I now?_' He didn't bother trying to figure it out, and he felt his smirk slowly drop from his handsome face. The stars were very bright that evening, the clouds were not dominating over them like they had been the past few weeks. He chuckled, thinking '_I used to want to count how many there were. Just to see if I could. Arthur always told me it was really silly, and that I had better things to do..._'

Rolling his broad, firm shoulders, he turned on his heels, looking down from where he stood. From the tall hill in his backyard, he witnessed a warm, happy scene. There were Feliciano and Ludwig leaning over Peter, talking happily and jokingly by the gleeful looks in their eyes. Roderich and Elizaveta were holding hands, looking at each other quietly by a large oak tree that stood near the house. Gilbert was off to the side, staring longingly at Elizaveta while sipping an alcoholic drink and muttering under his breath.

Matthew was laughing at Francis, who was trying to cook hamburgers and hotdogs on Alfred's grill, and failing slightly. Lovino and Antonio were yelling at each other, but they were doing so while kissing, so Alfred felt slightly confused. Kiku and Heracles were fawning over Alfred's cat, petting it's fur and talking softly, while Sadiq growled at them from afar. Tonis and Feliks were just chatting with Raivis, not looking interested in the conversation and at the same time they looked so involved in it it would seem rude to try to break up their chatting. Eduard looked like he was urging Tino on, towards Berwald, who was sipping a drink coldly. He could hear Tino stammering,"No no no I can't! He's too scary! Stop it, Eduard!"

Ivan looked like he was panicking. He had been talking with Yao for a long time, but Alfred could see Natalia stalking closer to him. He smirked at the Russian's misfortune, silently praising Natalia, in all her creepiness. Vash was scolding his younger sister, who just nodded a bit and kept glancing over at Raivis.

Then there was _him._

Arthur, who Alfred has saved for last, was sitting alone on the back porch, fiddling with fireworks. He had a concentrating expression on his fair features, and Alfred felt his heart jump a bit. He slowly made his way down the hill, making a beeline for a short, fair-haired man with amazing green eyes. "Arthur!"

The Englishman looked up from his working, and smiled only a little bit before going back to his working scowl. "Hello, Alfred. I'm quite busy, so if you'd please sod off, I'll finish get all these ready for midnight." Alfred brought himself out of his gentle manner he'd had all even and laughed,"You're such a grump, Artie!"

"Arthur. My name is-"

"_Arthur Kirkland. _Otherwise known as 'The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland'. Right?"

With a sigh, Arthur smiled softly and muttered,"Yes, that's correct. Please do take care to remember, won't you?" Alfred just rolled his eyes and asked loudly,"What time is it, guys? I don't have my stupid watch on!"

From by the grill, he heard Matthew's soft voice squeak,"It's around 11:30."

Alfred looked back down to Arthur, who was now standing and carrying the fireworks to the top of the hill Alfred had just been standing on. Smiling warmly, Alfred turned around and walked into his house through the back door. No one seemed to notice, thankfully, because he didn't want to talk to anyone. Not at the moment.

He stalked through the dark, silent house, hearing very well the noises from his backyard, people laughing and yelling and talking and whispering. It was like one of Arthur's old classical tapes, Alfred thought mildly, that you just got used to without even thinking about it. After ascending the stairs and turning into his room, he let out a shaky breath. He tip-toed to the dresser by his bed, which adorned red, white, and blue sheets.

Pulling open the drawer, and stared into it, his heart racing like mad.

It was right there, in that little black box. All he had to do was open it.

Trying to remain calm and not have another hyperventilating fit that Matthew had to help him out of, he shoved the small box into his front pants pocket, and ran his fingers through his hair. He retreated to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He traced it's edges, staring at himself. Were his glasses clean? Clean enough for him to see they were dirty, he grunted and cleaned them quickly. He splashed his face with cold water, and made sure his shirt was clean with no stains. Smiling at himself, he whispered,"I'm the _hero, _dammit. I can _do _this."

Alfred trotted down the stairs, glancing at his old clock that hung on his wall. The time was 11:42 exactly. He breathed, listening to how shaky his exhales sounded. 18 more minutes. Just 18 more minutes.

He flung himself outside, looking around, wearing a fake but big smile. '_Look happy_' he thought, rubbing his hands together as he went to chat with Matthew. '_Look super happy. Look like a hero!_' Matthew looked up from the grill, smiling his soft and understanding smile. He had obviously shooed Francis away and had taken over the cooking, which was coming along quite nicely. He straightened his back, looking at his brother, and said,"How do you feel, Al?"

The American paused, trying to think of how to answer. How DID he feel? Sure, he was nervous, but excited, but scared, but so happy yet so sad and he didn't know how to explain it. With a nervous laugh, he responded,"I feel alright."

Francis came up behind him and chuckled, gripping Alfred's shoulder firmly. "Oh, _mon cher Amerique, _I am so happy for you! This will work out great, _non_? You and _Angleterre _will be the cutest couple since _Matthieu _and myself!" Matthew laughed a bit and squeaked,"I'm really happy you're going through with this, Al!" Alfred could only nod. 15 minutes to go.

Looking up the hill, he could see Arthur and another man talking while working at the fireworks. Was that Kiku? No, Kiku was still with Heracles and Americat. Studying harder, he could tell that it was actually Gilbert that was up there. He almost laughed in surprise, wondering why Gilbert would want anything to do with the Englishman.

With a jerk, he popped his neck, and then began popping his knuckles worriedly. He could hear fireworks going off a few blocks away and he smiled a bit, thinking too many thoughts at one time. Turning, he went to grab the champagne, and began pouring glasses and handing them out to his many guests. They all thanked him, aside from Ivan, who just glared coldly and nodded, trying to look intimidating while his scary sister stared at him from a few feet away.

10 minutes. 10 beautiful minutes.

"Arthur!" Alfred called, walking towards the bottom of the hill slowly. Arthur and Gilbert looked down, and the Brit called back,"What do you want, you git?" Alfred smiled, running full-speed at the smaller nation, and as he reached the top he pulled him into a big hug. "Thank you for setting up the fireworks, Artie." Gilbert had already left the area, so it was just the two of them at the top. Arthur opened his mouth to say something when another man walked up, smirking. "Oh _Anglettere, _why don't you go down and get champagne? I'll set off the fireworks for you!"

Arthur snarled,"I'm bloody well capable of doing it, frog!" Alfred tugged at Arthur's hand, laughing a bit. "Come on, old man, let Francis do something for once. Lets go get ready for the count down!" Arthur smiled slightly, his usual tight and occasionally forced smile, and Alfred drug him back down. He stopped at about halfway down the hill and turned to look at Arthur happily.

5 more minutes. It was time to start.

"Arthur, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while now."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "Is there? Is there something wrong, Alfred?" The taller nation laughed and exclaimed,"Of course not! Everything is _perfect_!" Arthur still looked confused and asked,"Then what do you need to talk to me about?"

4 minutes. This was it. This was the big moment.

"Arthur..." He trailed off, suddenly frightened. Everyone had said encouraging things, happy things, things that made Alfred feel like he could do this. But then the 'what-if's came rolling through his mind. What if Arthur rejected him? What if he felt so embarrassed by Alfred's question that he never spoke to him again?

"Alfred, what _is _it?"

3 minutes.

"I-I... What I'm meaning to say... I don't know why this is so hard! Why is this so hard? I mean... I love you Arthur..." Arthur smiled, it was a little wider than before. "Come along Alfred, I've known that for a while now. And you know that I love you too, right?"

2 minutes. 2 terrifying minutes.

Alfred slowly took one of Arthur's light, small, slender, rather feminine hands into his own, masculine one. He felt the blood rushing to his head, and his ears were pounding. Why was the ground moving? The stars in the sky were spinning wildly, and he tried not to vomit. Heroes were NOT supposed to get nervous! Why was he acting so odd? Just DO it!

One minute left. A single one. He could hear the others counting down.

He fell to one knee, and almost screamed out the words he had held in his throat for so long.

"Arthur Kirkland! I love you with every part of me, with everything I have. You are an amazing, strong, smart, occasionally snarky but otherwise alright man. While sometimes you make me feel like I'm five again when you scold me for waking up late or not taking care of my dirty clothes, you make me feel like a man when I remember you love me. I want our love to last forever, and I want to be with you as much as I possibly can for the rest of my life. I need to know..." He whipped out the small black box, flipping it open with his thumb.

5, 4, 3...

"Will you marry me?"

2,1!

Arthur brought his hand up to cover his mouth, and now everyone at the New Year's Eve party was staring at them. Francis laughed and looked down, excitedly.

"I... Alfred, I don't... I mean... Yes!"

The fireworks went off, loud and bright. First there were red ones, then orange, then pink. Some of them were very small, but some were so big you didn't know how anyone could have managed to get them in a regular civilian's backyard. Alfred didn't have time to worship the gorgeous lights that painted the sky though, he really couldn't concentrate on anyone or anything that wasn't Arthur. He was kissing him and laughing at the same time, his whole body shaking. Arthur had said yes! Arthur had said YES!

Everyone was congratulating them, but Alfred couldn't hear. The only voice that he could hear was Arthur's who was thanking the people and smiling a bit. He knew Arthur was happy, just by the way his green eyes sparkled. Francis was holding Matthew's hand tightly, and the two looked just as happy as Alfred. He couldn't breathe in this crowd of people, but breathing was the last thing on his mind.

"I love you, Artie, I love you so much, I'm going to make you the happiest man in the world."

Arthur gently hugged Alfred, and buried his face into the taller nation's chest. "I know... Happy New Year, Alfred."

"Happy New Year, Arthur."


End file.
